Art Class Is A Bang!
by cutelittleuchihagurl
Summary: Deidara is the new art teach at Sakura's new school. When Sakura breaks up with her boyfriend will love bloom between the two? Or will Itachi steal her heart? DeiSaku ItaSaku tiny SasuSaku AU
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) ELLO MINNA-SAN! This is my second story! Thank you everyone who's been reading my other story 'Don't Judge A Book By its Cover'! It's actually a request from Kiku-Ai! So enjoy!**

**Disclaimor: I do not own Naruto. **

** ART**

** IS**

** A**

** BANG**

CHAPTER 1:

Sakura Haruno was not having a good morning. Getting out of bed she had fallen off her bed and now had a headache. She slipped getting out of the shower, and ripped her favorite pink strawberry towel. After getting ready and dressed in her favorite outfit (white baby-doll top, black skinny jeans and a pair of black pumps) she had slipped walking down the stairs, causing her to mess up her pretty long pink hair and it had to be redone again. Once she finally got down the stairs to eat breakfast she had only just sat at the table when her little brother threw cereal at her, a piece hitting her left emerald eye (which teared up and eye liner had to be reapplied). She walked out of her house and drove to school without any incidents.

As soon as her black shiny mustang hit the parking lot she realized she left her sketch book at home (which was supposed to be used for the first day of art). She once again had to see the face of her ex-boyfriend Sasuke, as she walked through the halls of Fire High (they had broken up 2 weeks ago and since have harbored a strange hate relationship). She was complimented and admired everywhere she went, which was a good thing, she loved her attention. She walked to her new locker (top, as she had called 3 days before the first day of school) and saw her friends waiting for her at said location(she had IM'd them her locker number and hall the day before).

"I have had the worst morning in the history of worst mornings!" Sakura practically screamed out as she put her books in her locker. Her best friend Ino Yamanaka (who was totally perfect in everyway imaginable) raised a perfect blonde eyebrow and snorted. Her shiny blonde hair was put up in the usual pony tail, her blue eyes still sparkled with mischief and overall she hadn't changed much over the summer. Only she did have a new pair of red high hills that Sakura would have to borrow one day…

"It can't be worse than my situation," Ino started. "My cousin got a job as the school art teacher this year, he's starting today." Ino pouted and huffed.

"He can't be that bad…" Hinata Hyuuga (who was loaded with dough) stuttered. Hinata was very shy and often stuttered around people she didn't know very well. It was a very cute trait (as Sakura put it) that the violet haired girl had, along with her unique pearl eyes.

"Yeah really, is he hot?" Ha! TenTen was always on the prowl and she had every right to be! (She was beautiful and dangerous, a very sexy combination as Ino would like to say) TenTen had long brown hair and hazel eyes that would make the coldest of hearts melt (except for some certain Uchihas…).

"How would I know, he's my cousin!" Ino countered. The three of them gave Ino the 'You flirted with your hot 2nd cousin at last year's Christmas party, so spill' look. She sighed and crossed her arms. "Yes he's irresistible."

"See that wasn't so bad now was it?" Sakura asked and then laughed mesmerizing all the boys in the area. Ino glared at her and then flicked her forehead. Sakura easily caught onto the 'forehead' message and poked Ino in the stomach which meant 'pig'. They glared at each other for a second before laughing, TenTen and Hinata could only sigh. Suddenly the bell rang and they all had to part ways to get to their respective classes.

Sakura fixed her bag on her shoulder and walked into the art room with a certain authority. The classroom was filled with juniors, sophomores, a couple of seniors and she, a senior, was supposed to be a teacher aid. She had finished all the art classes, passing them all with the highest marks; she had long been given acceptance letters to many prestigious art schools. The school had recommended she be a teacher's aid, it would look good on her resume and she had the opportunity for an art scholarship if she did well.

She walked up towards two desks, sitting herself on the smaller one. The larger one was for the art teacher, who had yet to appear. She organized her belongings and cursed once again at the fact that she forgot her sketch pad. Some teacher's aid she is. The room was filled with chatter and the students were becoming rowdy, seeing as it was the first day, and the teacher wasn't present.

Suddenly the door opened and everyone went silent, not wanting to get in trouble the first day of school. A tall young man with long blonde hair (put up in a strange floppy pony tail…thing.) and dazzling blue eyes walked into the room. He was very handsome, that Sakura could admit and she just had to wonder how old she was. As he walked towards his new desk, Sakura stood up to shake his hand and introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno. I'll be your aid for this class period." Sakura said brightly with a smile as she held out her hand. The young man smiled back and grabbed her hand. "Deidara, just Deidara and it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Haruno."

"If I can call you Deidara, then you can call me Sakura. No need for formalities!" She said perkily. Deidara gave her a salute and a wink before putting his suitcase on the desk in front of him. He turned around to face the class and mentally counted his students. His eyes widened.

"Only 17 of you? But art is a bang! I just don't get high school students these days…" Deidara muttered the last part to himself and grabbed his attendant sheet. Sakura quickly took it from him and handed him his student register. He could only raise a confused eyebrow.

"There was a call this morning that the attendant sheets had the wrong names printed and that over the next couple day's students will be pulled in and out of different classes. They said to move on to the student register instead, sorry if I interrupted." She whispered sheepishly and went back to her desk.

"Thanks." He whispered back smiling. Sakura blushed and turned her head the other way to hide it.

"Helooo class! Welcome to Art!" Deidara smiled. "You all may call me…Deidara-sensei." He finished off mysteriously; he then pushed some hair out of his eyes (an action that made girls swoon) and sat on his desk.

"Any questions?" Almost the whole girl population raised their hands.

"Are you single?" One girl peeped out. He raised an eyebrow but smiled non-the-less.

"Yep!" The girls held back their squeals. Another girl raised her hand.

"Um how old are you?" this question even caught Sakura's attention.

"Hmmm a bit older than you are…" The girls squealed.

"Okay enough about me; I want to know more about you guys. We'll start in the front row here and end with my lovely aid Sakura here." Deidara stated and Sakura blushed when he called her lovely.

"So uh, what do I say?" The first student, a junior, asked.

"Tell me your name, likes and dislikes, oh and your favorite art medium."

"Right, I'm Yazu…" The students went around the room introducing themselves until they reached Sakura. She smiled and stood up from her sitting position.

"I'm Sakura! I like strawberries, music and friends. I dislike liars, mean people and tomatoes. I can't really choose one art medium, I really like them all." She introduced herself. All the male population (besides are darling Deidara) had hearts in their eyes.

"Right, um, Sakura. I hate to work you on the first day but do you think you can make me copies of this worksheet? I didn't really have time before I got here…" Deidara asked her. Sakura took the paper that he handed to her with a smile and walked out of the room. Deidara followed her movement until she was gone. He then turned to the rest of the class and told them to get out there sketch pads.

"I want you all to draw the one thing you want the most. The one thing you are most passionate about getting. To respect and do will in the art critique you need to have a passion for it. Now you can draw an object, an animal, a person." Deidara winked at the class and a couple of chuckles were heard here and there. He walked around observing the class's progress, analyzing each student's skill and mentally taking down the ones who had the talent.

Sakura soon walked through the door with a small stack of worksheets and she laid them on Deidara's desk. Deidara walked over and looked through them, he then smiled at Sakura. "Thanks" Sakura smiled back and sat on his desk beside him.

"It's no problem. So what are they doing now?" she pointed towards the class and looked back at him.

"They're drawing the one thing they want the most. The one thing they are most passionate about getting." She gazed into her emerald orbs and looked back towards the class.

"Oh I get it! Without passion, there is no art right?"

"Exactly. You know you surprise me more and more." Sakura blushed at his comment(?).

"Nah, I've just taken art all my three years is all. I'm expected to know." She explained and Deidara nodded.

The bell suddenly rung and Sakura hopped off the desk and grabbed her messenger bag. She waved bye to Deidara and he gave her another wink and salute before she walked out the door to her next class; Literature. She grabbed a seat in the back with Ino and Hinata, taking out her notebooks and a pencil.

"So how was Art class forehead?" Ino asked as Sakura.

"It was okay…" She trailed off blushing. Hinata and Ino saw her blush and smiled knowingly at each other.

"SAKI'S GOT A CRUSH! SAKI'S GOT A CRUSH!" Ino sang out for all to hear. Sakura blushed even more and slapped her hand over Ino's mouth. Hinata then poked their shoulders.

"Pssst, Ice-bastard at 3 o'clock." Hinata whispered to them, pointing at Sasuke and his two friends. Sasuke Uchiha was the most popular guy In the school. He had any girl he wanted and all the guys feared him. He was unearthly possessive and had a cruel temper. Though they had to admit that he was good-looking. Black spiky hair, onyx eyes and a hot body. He was formally known as Sakura's ex. They had dated for about 5 months before they broke it off. Sasuke was a good boyfriend and all, she had even come to love him at a time, but that was all lost when she found him cheating on her with the school slut Karin.

"So?" Was all Sakura said and kept her gaze at the board in the front. "What I want to know is where is our new teacher?"

"Um, right there." Hinata pointed out when a figure walked through the door.

"DAMN, HE'S HOT!" Ino yelled out when the figure walked through the door.

"Hello, I'm Uchiha Itachi. I'll be your new Literature teacher. "

**OoO**

**DONE! Okay this is the end of chapter 1! Hope you liked it Kiku-Ai! (If you have any suggestions or changes just PM me!)**

**Please Review!**

_cutelittleuchihagurl_


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) Okay! Very very very short chapter I know! I'm probably going to have shorter chapters in this story then in 'Don't Judge a Book by It's Cover'. Also sorry for the long wait! I'm having some private family problems and haven't been able to write! Thanks reviewers! I LOVE YOU ALLS!

ALSO! I WOULD NORMALLY HAVE REVIEW RESPONSES AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE BUT DO TO THE LACK OF TIME I HAVE I CAN'T DO THEM! I APOLOGIZE TO ALL MY REVEIWERS! YOU DESERVE BETTER! T.T

Here's the chapter, ENJOY!

OoO

** ART**

** IS**

** A**

** BANG**

CHAPTER 2:

"O, wow! I can't keep my eyes off of him! He's such a hunk!" Ino muttered to herself, her eyes transfixed onto the man at the front of the class room. Sakura stared at the drooling girl oddly, and then looked at Hinata who shrugged her shoulders. Sakura then turned her gaze back to the man upfront. I suppose that he was gorgeous, better looking then his younger brother Sasuke in fact. His long shiny black hair fell down his back gracefully and his red eyes were frightening yet gorgeous against his lean features. She couldn't really tell, but she could bet that there was a 6-pack hiding under that button up shirt of his. In other words; Itachi was man-candy. (As Ino would so bluntly like to put it.)

"Hello class, you may call me, Itachi-sensei since I really don't want to confuse anyone here. Now time for roll call." Itachi's voice was smooth, like melting chocolate and was soothing to the ears. Sakura couldn't help but want to hear more of it.

"Aburame, Shino."

"Here…"

"Achimichi, Choji."

"Yeah"

"Bijong, Kiku."

"Yep!"

"Inuzuka, Kiba."

"Yo teach!"

"Haruno, Sakura."

"Oh, here!"

"Hyuuga, Hinata."

"H-here."

"Hyuuga, Neji."

"Here."

"Uchiha, Sasuke."

"Hn."

"That's rude."

"Hn. Here."

"Better. Yamanaka Ino."

"Right here!"

"Uzamaki, Naruto."

"Hey!"

"All right I guess that's all the names here…so lets introduce ourselves shall we? We'll start with Shino and go around the room." Itachi pointed to Shino and he sighed and stood up.

"My name is Shino, I like bugs." Itachi raised an eyebrow as the weird boy sat down, but none the less pointed to the next student.

"HELLO! My name is Kiku and I like…THINGS! I dislike…OTHER THINGS!" She then sat down and smiled to herself proudly. Itachi sighed and pointed to the next student. This action went on until he got to Sakura, where she stumbled up and looked at him shyly.

"I'm Sakura, and I like to run in the park and bake things. I dislike mean people." Sakura sat down and glared at Sasuke who felt he was being watched. He looked up from his books and glared right back. Itachi didn't miss their little interaction and smirked. After a small while, it was Sasuke's turn to present himself. He stood slowly and lazily out of his chair, sighing at the annoyance.

"Sasuke, I don't particularly like anything, especially annoying girls." Sasuke glared at Sakura just to make his point and she huffed, turning her gaze away from him.

After Sasuke, it was Ino's turn. She stood up giddily and bounced on her feet. "My name is Ino! I love shopping and swimming. I dislike MEAN PEOPLE," she who also had a grudge against Sasuke for hurting her friend glared at him, "and lobster. Seriously people, don't eat that stuff, it tastes H-O-R-R-I-B-L-E." Ino then sat down. Naruto then jumped up and gave the 'good guy' pose.

"Hey I'm Naruto! I like Ramen, Ramen, and Ramen!" He then jumped back into his seat and gave a supposedly 'sexy' look to all the ladies in the class, whom rolled their eyes and looked away. Itachi then stood up from his desk and stared at everyone in the class, and then he stood up straight and smirked.

"I think I'm going to like you guys. (Except Sasuke of course.)" He announced and everyone sweat dropped. "Now since there is some time left, take out your text books and read pages 5-6. It gives you an introductory to this class." He then went over to his desk and started typing at his computer, glancing at the class every now and then. He then stood up and started walking around the room, occasionally stopping to chat with someone that he knew.

"Hey Sakura, how's it going?" Said girl looked up and smiled lightly at the older man. "It's going just fine Itachi-sensei, what about yourself; I haven't got to see much of you lately."

"It's going better, though getting a job as a teacher sort of makes me feel old. Hmmm what do you think?" Itachi put a finger on his chin and posed for her. Sakura laughed lightly and shook her head.

"Don't worry; your good looks are still intact!" Sakura laughed out. Itachi smirked at her and learned closer to her face, into her personal bubble. Sakura stopped and looked at Itachi oddly before backing away a bit. Itachi stood up, that mocking grin still on his face and waved a bit as he walked off to the front of the class room.

'Itachi-sensei…is weird.' Sakura thought as she got back to reading her textbook. What a day…

OoO

After school let out, Sakura quickly ran out to her Mustang and drove to the art supply store down the road. Sakura went there almost everyday after school; it was her favorite hideaway where she could just forget about everything and relax. She walked through the glass doors and smiled at the familiarity of the place. An old man from America named Mr. Withers owned the place and she had grown to think of him as her grandfather.

"Hey Sakura! Glad you're here, I got that new adhesive spray that you were wanting…" Mr. Withers walked through a back door for a second before coming out with a spray can. He slides it across the counter to Sakura, who pulled out her wallet and pulled out a couple of bills.

"So how much is it?" She asked.

"Sakura, you can have this one for free. Call it a free sample." The old man smiled and Sakura beamed back at him before taking the spray can and holding it in her hands. She sighed happily and sat down in a chair that was in front of the counter, her usual arrangement.

"Man, I just love this place! All the paint and pencils, the smell of chiseled wood. It's all so familiar…" Sakura closed her eyes and leaned back, Mr. Withers was washing his counter with a wash clothe. The overly hyperactive girl had got her fingerprints on it, again. The two were interrupted by a 'ting' and Sakura quickly stood up and made way for the customer. She was surprised to see Deidara-sensei there though.

"Hey Sakura!" Deidara greeted happily.

"Deidara-sensei, what's brings you here?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I just need a refill on paint in the Art Room for tomorrow; you might want to bring some extra clothes…just in case." Sakura smiled at the older man and nodded. Sakura watched as Deidara gave Mr. Withers a check, no doubt from the school, who walked over to the back and picked up a box. Filled with tubes of paint she guessed. He sat it on the counter and then turned to a little TV on the wall; a football game was going on. Typical.

"So why are you here Sakura?" Deidara leaned back against the cool counter and crossed his arms over his muscular chest.

"I come here everyday, it's just a nice place to be. It's calm and quiet and I don't have to worry about anything here…it's like my haven." Sakura smiled contently as she glanced around the shop and then her eyes landed back on Deidara who was eyeing her with interest.

"Well, I'm sorry I have to cut this chat short Sakura, but I have a meeting I have to get to." He looked at his watch and gave Sakura a look of apology before grabbing his box and walking out the door. Sakura watched him through the window until he was out of sight. She breathed out a sigh and heard a laugh.

"Goodness child, you're red as the paint on my walls!" Mr. Withers laughed out. Sakura glared at him teasingly before looking away. "You like him or something?" Sakura's head snapped back to him like a rubber band and she shook her head furiously.

"No! I don't like him!' Her cheeks turned even redder and she huffed. "Good day!" She then walked out of the store with her can of adhesive. Mr. Withers smiled to himself.

"Denial."

OoO

HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

(No review responses in this chapter.)


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) HEY PARTY PEOPLE! I'm happy because I just got a new ferret! (His name is Ozzy!) Sorry for the long update, I just really want to go ahead and finish Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover. **

**Which is going smoothly, by the way!**

**Okay, short chapter. I will have a lot of short chapters for this story. I just really don't have much practice with the third person view…it's harder than first. **

**ENOUGH WITH MY (TOASTLY AWESOME) RANTING!!! ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!**

**(Review responses are at the bottom of the page!!!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor shall I ever. At least I don't think so…**

**OoO**

**ART**

** IS**

** A**

**BANG**

**Chapter 2:**

Every time Sakura walked into her house, she got thinking about what life would be like after she moved out. When she got home she always got a hug from her adorable, yet mischievous younger brother, Sho. He always came running through the house, a huge smile on his chubby face, and jumped into her open arms yelling 'Sak!' He would look up to her with sparkling eyes as she asked him about his day and he would then always reply with the same 'fine, ba me miss ou…'.

Sho was only three years old and he was a very cute little brat. (As Sakura liked to call him.) When he was sad he would look up at her with teary emerald eyes and Sakura couldn't help but pick him up and try to make him feel better. Sakura would a lot of times spend her evenings on the couch with Sho, watching TV while she ran her hands through his surprisingly thick black hair. She loved him, a lot. He was the only person at home that really kept her company. Her parents…they were never around and she had got used to it.

Tch. She didn't need them.

Sakura could take care of Sho herself and dress him and give him baths. She was like his mother, more than her own mom was, and it showed. The first word that came out of his mouth was 'Sak'. It was when she had given him a present, a small blue teddy bear, for his birthday. His teary eyes sparkled and he gave her a huge hug and suddenly yelled 'Sak!'. Sakura made sure that her mom and dad never forgot it either.

So it was just her and Sho. And Sakura liked it that way.

**OoO**

"Sho! Put that down, we're only here to buy groceries. Not toys."

"Bu…"

Sakura looked down into Sho's teary eyes and he looked down at the blue ball before he sniffled and put it back on the shelf. Sakura could only sigh, he looked so sad and defeated. Maybe this one time…

"I guess I can spare a little money, go ahead and put it in the cart Sho."

Sho smiled and quickly grabbed the ball on the shelf and through it into the cart before Sakura changed her mind. He ran over to her and hugged her knees.

"Than Sak!" He grinned toothily and Sakura sighed before smiling and picking him up, pushing the cart with her right hand. Holding Sho up with her left. It was grocery day and Sakura had no other choice but to take Sho with her to the market. She knew that he would probably pick up everything he saw and 'ooh' and 'ahh' at everything he thought was cool. She was right.

When Sakura went to school, she had to hire a baby-sitter to take of Sho while she was gone. She didn't have anywhere else to take him and her parents certainly didn't care, or they would have come up with something. Speaking of her parents, they were gone at the moment. (Like most of the time.) They were off in America somewhere, making a deal with some other company or another. Didn't matter, because again.

Sakura didn't need them.

**OoO**

_**SOMEWHERE OFF IN AMERICA**_

Mr. Haruno twitched suddenly and then sneezed all the sudden. All the other men and women sitting in the meeting glared at him. Mr. Haruno laughed weakly and wiped his nose with a tissue.

"…he he…sorry." 'I have a feeling this is Sakura's fault…'

**OoO**

"Sou! Sou!" Sho suddenly yelled and he pointed to a shelf containing cans of soups. Sakura walked him over to the shelves and grabbed a couple of cans of tomatoes' soup. She placed them in the cart and then placed Sho in the seat of the cart. He looked small, but holding him for a while got tiring.

'Hmm now what should we get next…?' Sakura thought to herself.

Sakura was reaching for a box of instant pancake mix when a hand met hers and she immediately pulled back and looked at the person.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Sakura was shocked at who she saw. It was Deidara, and he had…a little boy in the seat of his cart. Is that his son? Sakura thought. No way, he looks too young.

"Sakura! Wow, small world huh?" Deidara laughed and grabbed a box of pancake mix, handing it Sakura before grabbing one for himself.

"You said it. You here are shopping with your nephew…?" They both looked back at his cart with the cute little blonde haired boy watching them with curious brown eyes. Deidara patted the boys head and turned back to Sakura.

"Actually…he's my son. His name is Kei." Deidara laughed a bit nervously and then looked over to Sho, still entranced with his blue ball. "So who's this little guy?"

"Oh, he's my little brother, Sho. Say hi Sho." Sho looked up to Deidara before narrowing his eyes and grabbing around Sakura's arm. He kept glaring at Deidara as if to say 'back off!'.

Let's just say that Sho didn't really like strangers. And this…Deidara guy was definitely a stranger.

"Fierce little dude huh?" Deidara asked as a response to Sho's glaring.

"Sho, don't glare at him! He's really nice, I don't know what's wrong him, he's normally so sweet to people…" Sakura tried to explain while Sho just stuck his tongue out at Deidara.

"Nou…ike." Sho finally concluded and Sakura nearly died on the spot! She shook off Sho's grip and walked over to Kei. Kei stared at Sakura for a bit, while she just smiled at the small boy. Finally Kei broke out into a toothy smile and laughed a little.

"Hi! I'm Kei!" Oh, so this little munchkin can talk already…? I wonder how old he is…? And where's his mom? I mean surely if Deidara has a kid he has a wife…he really doesn't strike me as…that type.

"Aww! He's so cute! Where's his mom?" Sakura asked a bit too boldly. Deidara stopped for a second before looking down at Kei and rubbing his head.

"Ah, she…she died. Childbirth, you know?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry…I had no right to ask like that."

"No it's all right. I mean, I'm over it anyway. He doesn't remember her, so it's all good." Deidara smiled lightly at Sakura and she just stared back understandingly. She got the message, even if it wasn't vocal.

_But…I __**DO **__remember._

**OoO**

Sakura lay down on her bed and grabbed a book on her oak table. A few minutes of blindly staring at the pages and she was done. Frustrated, she threw the book back on the table and slammed a pillow to her face. Who could have known that someone as happy as him, could have had so much sorrow in his life…? He just seemed so happy…even when she first met him.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno. I'll be your aid for this class period." Sakura said brightly with a smile as she held out her hand. The young man smiled back and grabbed her hand. "Deidara, just Deidara and it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Haruno." _

_"If I can call you Deidara, then you can call me Sakura. No need for formalities!" She said perkily. Deidara gave her a salute and a wink before putting his suitcase on the desk in front of him._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

'I've got to find out more about him!'

**OoO**

**ALRIGHT! Deidara has a son?! Woah! Well he's cute and adorable. Sho is really in this story just to show how caring and determined Sakura can be. It also shows she is mature enough to handle a child, work and school without going ballistic. **

**Hope you all liked it!**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Kiku-Ai: LOL Glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing! ^^**

**Xxbochixx: So true! Thanks for reviewing! ^^**

**ChinaDollMaiden: Lol Yeah Itachi is getting sorta…flirty. Don't worry DeiSaku all the way in this story! ^^**

**Maybeknot: Lol Yed two hot older men as teachers that you can ogle at for an hour a day…very nice. Glad you like it and thanks for reviewing!**

**Dark-Reader-Dude: Thanks (for updating in both of my stories! ^^) I'm glad you like it!**

**Liliedove: Lol Thanks for reviewing!**

**Miss Tear-Chan: Thanks! I'm really glad you like it so much!**

**P.S. AND I LOVE MY FANS!!!!!! T.T (So touched)**

**Tailsinferno: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!**

**Oh My Kira: Happy to hear you like it! Thanks for reviewing! ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) ELLO! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!!! I had to collect my thoughts and stuffs. My brother just came home! He's 18 and was living with another family member for the time being…**

**ANWAY! Thank you everyone who has been reviewing my stories, I LOVES YOU ALL!!! =3 (Yep, you too!)**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Do you think I'd be writing fan fictions about Naruto if I owned it?**

**OoO**

** ART**

** IS**

** A**

** BANG**

**CHAPTER 4:**

"You need to use light, even strokes, or your painting will…well…suck." Deidara explained to class, quoting the word 'suck'. Deidara then shrugged his shoulders as one of his students threw a 'that's mean to say' at him.

_Wasn't his fault they lacked potential._

"Sakura! Some help over here girl!" Kiba Inuzuka yelled across the class room, Sakura sighed in exasperation. What the Hell couldn't you understand about painting a picture? (Nothing, she mentally added in her head.) Sakura crossed in-between desks and jumped over a chair to make it to the fairly good-looking young man.

"Listen, I have tickets to…" Kiba started and Sakura quickly blocked out the rest. Before Sasuke, her most recent ex, Kiba and she had been dating on and off. Of course, even as she started dating Sasuke, Kiba never gave up on her and showed great loyalty. He was a nice guy, the kind that waited till you were inside the house before driving off; waking up to roses, call every night before bed nice guy.

**Almost TOO NICE. **

"Kiba, I'm sorry. I really have don't have any patience for dating at the moment." Sakura stated and walked off. She heard Kiba mutter something like 'damn Uchiha' as she made her way to her desk. Guilt ate up her insides, but she really couldn't. Not after Sasuke…

Sakura sat on her desk and observed the students in the room. There wasn't anyone she knew really in this class, except Kiba and of course Deidara. To say that she was bored was a real understatement. Sakura grabbed a large piece of paper and a paint tray, already filled with different colors of paint and ready to use. She took out her own brushed that she kept in her bag and stared at the blank paper. It was only a matter of time before her hands started moving on there own and a beautiful image was now covering the used-to-be blank page.

A large cherry blossom tree made up the background, there was a beautiful yellow bird flying about and around a nest with one egg in it. A small pond was shimmering in the sunlight in front of the tree; little ducks swam across the blue water. Over all the painting was peaceful and celestial looking, seeming not real but Sakura had been there. It was her 'hideout' as a child; she used to play for hours on her own there. It was located right on the outskirts of the park, through a small forest and across a stream. It took a while to get to, but it was worth it.

"My, what beautiful work Sakura, you have real talent." Deidara commented snapping Sakura out her daze. She blushed at the comment and started to clean her brushed muttering a small 'thank you'. Why was she getting so worked up? It was just her art teacher…

Her **hot** art teacher.

_But don't tell him I said that._

"Oh not really…" Sakura corrected him and he looked at her oddly before smiling quite handsomely and patting her head. Sakura gave him a confused look, tilting her head to the side and Deidara chuckled.

"You are just too…modest little girl. That's a very good painting, you have talent." It was a statement, not an opinion. Sakura blushed again, thinking foolish of herself and then smiled up back at him.

"Thank you…MR. Deidara." Sakura smirked and emphasized 'MR'. Deidara grinned back and then they both a shared a little chuckle. Times were good.

But good things can always turn out bad…

OoO

"Can anyone and I mean ANYONE; tell me which scene was most important in Romeo and Juliet?" Itachi faced the class and glanced at them all in question. Sakura quickly raised her hand, it was too easy…

"Yes, Sakura?" She shivered at the way he rolled her name off his tongue. Hot guys shouldn't be teachers, it's a major distraction.

_**It really is.**_

"It's the balcony scene, right?" Sakura knew it was correct, she didn't need to ask, but for the sake of her image (most popular girl in school) she would. Just so that she wouldn't look like a nerd.

"Correct, great job Sakura." Itachi smirked at her and then turned back towards the black-board. Sakura settled back down in her seat and started jotting down notes when she heard a deep voice whisper behind her 'Know-it-all'. Sakura froze and slowly turned around, daring the name-calling-jerk to say it to her face.

She wasn't too far off.

"What did you just say Uchiha?" Sakura whispered back to non other than Sasuke Uchiha sitting one seat back in the other row. He grimaced at her before smirking.

He was so full of himself, the BASTARD.

"Know. It. All. Hard." He mouthed back to her and Sakura heard some of his friends snicker at the comment. Neji put a hand over his mouth to try and stifle the noise, Naruto on the other hand, did no such thing. His shoulders were shaking up and down, his eyes crinkled and he let out a full on snort. (Which everyone heard? Damn.)

"Something you'd like to share with the class Naruto?" Itachi asked the blonde, glaring at him. Sakura smirked and then turned back towards the front, mentally laughing her ass off.

Revenge is sweet.

"N-no Itachi-sensei." Naruto stuttered, fearing Itachi's evil red eyes of death. Not really people…but they were scary.

"Right. Then shut up." Itachi turned back towards the front once more and started writing more notes muttering 'damn kids'. Sakura barley contained her laughter, this class was so humorous. Except for Sasuke that is…

He's a bitch.

Sakura looked down and found a note on her desk, with no name on it. Though when she opened it, she instantly knew.

_Listen, I'm going to take some pity on you. Come to my place around…3AM and we'll talk about our lost…relationship. But I warn you, I won't go easy babe and it's going to take a lot of convincing. What do you say?_

Of course, Sasuke. What the hell is he thinking? That she'll go over to his mansion, have a wild romp with him and then be pushed aside the next day like yesterday's kitty litter?

No thanks.

Sakura turned around and glared at the smirking Sasuke behind her. She then mouthed 'fuck you' and watched as his faced turned from surprised to totally pissed off. He then gave her his deadliest glare and mouthed back. 'What I thought you loved me?'

Alright, Jack just went too far down the hill.

Sakura suddenly stood up surprising everyone in class, and almost knocked her chair over. She strode up to Sasuke with a glare on her face, while he waited still looking pretty stunned, but smug at the same time.

"You ASSHOLE!" SMACK!

Sasuke sat stunned holding his reddening cheek.

The BITCH had just slapped him?!

Sakura grabbed her bag and stormed out of the room, ignoring Itachi's calling of her name. Once out of the classroom she ran down the halls with tears streaking down her face. 'That idiot! I'm over him, but it still…'

She got in her car and mashed down the gas peddles after putting her key in the slot. She then pulled out of the parking lot and drove back to her house. The baby sitter would be happy…

She's going to get off early.

OoO

**WOOH! HOW WAS IT?! We got DRAMATIC IN THIS CHAPTER! I'm happy to say that I have finished '**_**Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover**_**' and am going to make a sequel! (It's going to take a while though, there's still some other fics I want to work on, like this one!) **

**ALSO! If anyone has any ideas on what should happen in this fic, I would love to hear them! I have a pretty good idea, but I need a few more things to happen. **

**ANYWOODLES! TIME FOR ****REVIEW RESPONSES****!!! ^.^**

**Oh My Kira: YES! A cute little blonde boy! I'm glad you like so much! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Miss Tear-Chan: (Description is in the chapter, you just have to look for it…sorry…) He actually has black hair, but it's for a reason! Thanks! I'm glad you like it so much!**

**Itty Bitty Aiko: You have to read to find that out! I'm really happy that you like it so much! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Liliedove: Yeah, I wanted Sakura and Deidara to have something to relate to, plus little chibi kiddies are too cute to resist! You'll get to see how old he is later and with the mom's family…you'll find that out later too! It's all part of a big mixed up plot! ^^**

**Glad you like it! And thanks for reviewing!**

**xMihaelxJeevasx: Yes, it's very sad! T.T Never fear though, because there's a twist that you'll find interesting…Glad you loves it! Thanks for reviewing! =D**

**ChinaDollMaiden: Thanks! And I love the nick name is so…so…nick namish! WOOH!**

**Xxbochixx: You'll get to know how old they are in the next chapter! ^^ Thanks for reviewing!**

**Maybeknot: With neglative parents, it just makes Sakura look more mature and responsible. Exactly what single fathers look for in a women…*wink wink*. ANYWAY! Yes the boys are cute and adorable! I love writing about them! Lol Thanks for reviewing!**

**Dark-Reader-Dude: O.O Things? You are one creepy dude…Here's your chapter! I DON'T WANNA DIE YET! Oh and thanks for reviewing! =3**

**yoru-girl-nya: Yes, Itachi is acting kinda OC…but that'll wear off. Sooner or later…THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!!! =D**

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!! YOU KEEP ME HAPPY!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

~_cutelittleuchihagurl_


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) LONG TIME NO…write? Err…SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I'm just sorta depressed and stuff…**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**ART**

** IS**

** A**

** BANG**

**CHAPTER 5:**

"You can go home now."

Sakura watched the plump women smile brightly before taking out her cell phone and calling…someone. The babysitter turned on her heal (bidding Sakura a good bye) and walked down the sidewalk towards her car. Her loud voice echoed through the yard, yet Sakura couldn't make out a word of it. Her mind felt numb, her hearing was…well, not working. Sakura wondered if she should go see a doctor or therapists.

Though both seemed nice right now.

Sakura then shut the door, locking it and turned towards her little brother whom was looking at her curiously. Then Sho's emerald eyes brightened and he opened his arms wide motioning for a hug. Sakura stared down at her adorable little sibling before sighing and bending down. She scooped Sho into her arms and carried him into the living room, placing him on the couch. Sakura sat beside him and then ruffled his hair a bit.

"Well…I guess it's just you and me Sho." Sakura smiled sadly at Sho, who looked at her weirdly before patting her cheek.

"Dotch be sad Kua-" He started before smiling brightly and giggling cutely. "-Cause I wuv ou!" Sho finished brightly, spreading his arms wide like he was going to fly away. Sakura couldn't help but laugh, and then she hugged him tightly once more.

She didn't want her little brother to 'fly away'.

Not yet.

OoO

"So…how are you sweety?" The voice on the phone was scratchy, a sign that there wasn't a good signal.

Sakura's parents were farther away then she thought.

"I'm just…peachy!" Sakura finished perkily. No need to make her parents aware of any trouble anyway. It was none of there business.

"That's good to hear; you know how much we worry about you-"

Tch. As if.

"-And we just want what's best for you-"

Wow, since when?

"-So we have decided-"

Hmmm, THEY have decided. How nice.

"-To engage you to Sai! What do you think?"

"What do I think…?" Sakura asked dazedly. She had only met Sai once (he was the heir to a famous art industry, he would take over next year on his 20th birthday) and he was a real PAIN IN THE ASS. Sai had managed to spill paint on her, step on her foot, dent her car and call her a hag in a matter of only 30 minutes.

And they expect her to MARRY that insane man?

A snowball's chance in HELL.

Sakura wished to marry a man that she loved, truly and deeply. A man at one point she thought would be Sasuke, but now she supposed her parents thought she couldn't handle it. She didn't want to be engaged she…Suddenly a picture of a man with blonde hair and blue eyes popped into her head. She didn't want this…she wanted to be able to marry the man she loved and for them to have a happy ever after just like in the stories her nanny used to tell her when she was little.

She wanted her happily ever after.

"-anyway we've already planned the date and everything! You don't know-"

"No."

"…What?"

"I said no." Sakura repeated.

"Sakura, we already signed the contract though…" Her mother's voice was starting to shake. Sakura could tell that she was angry, not sad. No…

People from Hell don't get sad.

(THEY GET GLAD!)

(…shut up.)

(…okay.)

"Contract or not, didn't you think about my feelings at all?" Sakura calmly asked her…well the woman that gave birth to her. She could hear her father talking in the background. Telling her mom to calm down, to let him speak, which orders were ignored.

"I always think of your feelings honey! Now stop being childish!" Her mother shrilled.

"I'm not going to marry him, just because you agreed to does not mean I did." Sakura replied easily, she knew the exact buttons to push to make her mom angry.

Let's see how far she can go.

"Well your parents know what's good for you!" Sakura could tell her mother was gritting her teeth, the sound was quite obvious on the phone.

"So…leaving me here in a house alone to take care of my little brother is best for me?"

"…" BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Well, that didn't take long.

Sakura stretched and looked at the phone, she then dialed her mother's number again, knowing full and well that she wouldn't pick up. Instead she got voicemail, in which she left those two caring words…

"You suck."

OoO

Sakura was walking down the sidewalk towards the high school when she saw Deidara, walking down the sidewalk too.

How convenient.

Sakura stared at the handsome man, not sure whether to approach him or not. She knew that she would full well get flustered in front of the man. He was every girl's dream, including hers, and she couldn't deny that she felt something for him.

She just wasn't sure what it was yet.

Sakura knew that she liked the man, almost too much. In the way that when she saw him she blushed, stuttered and all in all got embarrassed for no reason. It wasn't right to feel this way about a teacher she knew, but she couldn't help it. The butterflies she felt in her stomach were thrilling and she craved more of the feeling.

Deidara made Sakura feel alive and happy. His aspects on life were different and definitely more mature than the boys at her school. Okay, so Sakura liked older men, but that didn't really matter now.

After all she was an engaged woman.

Sakura felt her gaze land on Deidara graceful, walking form again. She then shrugged her shoulders and ran to catch up with them.

"Deidara!"

After all…she wasn't married yet.

OoO

**MUHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THERE IT WAS THE FIFTH CHAPTER! Again I'm so sorry it took so long! School, family, and pure laziness has kept me from updating and I sincerely apologize! PLEASE FORGIVES ME!!!!! T.T**

**Has anyone read the latest Shugo Chara chapter? IT'S HORRIBLE!!!!! **

**REVIEW RESPONSES!!!!!**

**Kiku-Ai: Thanks glad you liked it!**

**xMihaelxJeevasx: Same here! Thanks, glad you like it!**

**ChinaDollMaiden: Yes! The smacking of the Sasuke has commenced!^^ Thanks for reviewing!**

**Itty Bitty Aiko: Yes, Kiba is sweet! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**ChibiNinjaGirl: Yeah, Sho is from Skip Beat and Kei is from Special A! They are just too cute to resist! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Dark-Reader-Dude: *gasp* But…but…but…but…**

…

…

…**MEANIE! (Thanks for reviewing though)**

**Oh My Kira: Thanks! Glad you liked it!^^**

**Xxbochixx: Yes she is very…GRR! Yes the perfect word her it…LOL Thanks for reviewing!**

**AuTiXxXbEhBa: Well I'm sorry for making you wait for so long! Thanks for reviewing!^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N) HELLO DARLINGS!!! (Yes my darlings…I WUVS YOU ALL!!!!) No I haven't been on any drugs so calm down…**

**School. I hate it. I really do. Two days into the school year and I was ready for a vacation. Worst part is that my friend signed me up to be on the newspaper. Yippe.**

**Oh and my ferret Ozzy! (The cute little booger!) He WON'T use his litter box! My mom is starting to get really mad…**

**(As in she's ready to toss him out our two story window…yeah.)**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. **

**OoO**

** ART**

** IS**

** A**

** BANG**

**Chapter 6:**

"Deidara!"

Said man turned around curiously only to be met with pink hair and blazing green eyes.

Ahem. BEAUTIFUL, blazing green eyes.

"Hey Sakura…" Deidara greeted with a grin, he just couldn't help himself. Every time he was around this girl, he felt…weird. A good weird, but still the feeling was, you could say, odd. He felt like he was ready to run a hundred mile race, or that he would just explode at any moment. It was an adrenaline rush.

And he wouldn't say that he disliked it.

"Hey-uh…you okay?" Sakura asked, knocking Deidara out of the fixed state he was in.

"Uh yeah, I'm fine, just a bit tired. Couldn't get Kei to go to sleep…" Deidara muttered the last part. "So how's life in Sakura Haruno's world?" He asked punching her shoulder lighty. Sakura laughed a bit and slugged his arm right back.

"Fine, sorta. I got into a fight with my…guardians!" Sakura chirped out grinning. Deidara poked her side, making her wince.

"That's a good thing?" He asked, raising an eyebrow then flinched when Sakura poked his forehead. (Standing on her tippy toes, the man was tall!)

"Well I never really liked the-EEP!" Sakura was interrupted when Deidara tickled her side a bit, grinning like mad. Sakura bent over and backed away to get away from his teasing touch. When Deidara stopped, she caught her breathe and then smirked.

"GOTCHA!" Sakura yelled, nearly pouncing on Deidara. He struggled to get away as Sakura tickled him with a vengeance. His laugh echoed down the street and Sakura's maniacal laughter could be heard for miles. Onlookers merely stared at the odd couple, wondering if they were sane. Probably not.

And on went the day.

**OoO**

You know when your day goes so well and perfect that you just want to burst out singing, knowing nothing could ruin this perfect moment.

And then it comes crashing down on your head.

Sakura was having one of those days. She was now face to face with the vilest being in the world. She hated this man and everything that he had done. His perfection, she hated. His agonizing less-of vocabulary, she hated. His smug attitude, she was disgusted by it. But the one thing she hated most about him had to be that grimy little smirk he wore.

Uchiha Sasuke was a man-bitch. For real.

If there was one person in the world she could chose to just disappear, it would probably be him.

(Mr. Orochimaru, the science teacher, had already passed away 4 weeks ago from a heart attack…so he wasn't an option.) Damn.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked coldly, if only to spite him.

"Just saying hello to the commoners. Mainly; you." Sasuke answered with a smirk on his face.

"Hilarious, now get out of my way. I'll be late." Sakura ordered, she didn't have time for this. She had wasted enough of her life on this man.

"Come on, talk to me at least." There was a small plea in his voice-

-which Sakura chose to ignore and walked around him.

"There is NOTHING to talk about." Sakura threw over her shoulder and walked down the hall towards her Chemistry class.

**OoO**

"You kick him in the crotch and then laugh in his silly little face!"

The room was silent as everyone stared at the blonde like she was retarded.

It was a possibility.

"Ino…no. You punch him in the face, THEN kick him in the crotch and laugh at his silly little face." Tenten corrected her. Of course this as well earned Tenten a few glances, which she chose to, ignore and stared at her textbook.

"No way, he would kill me." Sakura replied, sticking a piece of gum in her mouth. She crossed her legs and rolled her eyes as the boys swooned. She was just sick of the-

Hormonal, idiotic…

"So it would still be funny…" Ino muttered.

…scratch that, VERY idiotic…

"Ino, Sakura would be DEAD." Tenten informed.

…stuck up, shallow, air headed…

"Yeah you're right…who would we pick on if forehead wasn't her?"

…NOT funny, weird, cruel…

"GASP! You're right!" Tenten cried out dramatically, dropping the pencil she was holding.

…Okay…maybe a little funny…

"NO FOREHEAD WOULD BE BAAAAAD!!!" Ino and Tenten cried together in the middle of class, making the teacher glare and smack her ruler. She ordered them a detention each and then smiled at their defeated faces, turning back towards the board. Ino and Tenten continued to mutter about stupid teachers and detention. Sakura just smiled.

…can-be-caring, possibly nice and loving people.

"I hate you!" Ino yelled out at the teacher randomly, making her stiffen and turn back around furiously, glaring holes into the blonde. Ha. Ha.

If only they had brains.

**OoO**

Sakura walked into her English class (taught be the sexy Mr. Uchiha) and sat down her desk. She placed her bag on the ground and folder, looking back up she almost screamed.

Itachi's face was only 3 inches away.

"Hello Sakura." Itachi greeted the frightened girl; she could only nod with a blush adorning her cheeks. Sakura then blushed even more when he chuckled at her and moved away a bit giving her space. Why?

He knew the effect he had on girls.

(And he was _damn_ well going to use it!)

"How has your day been?" Itachi asked, grinning lightly and handsomely. It was a sight, a VERY yummy sight.

"Oh, it's been going…okay." Sakura squeaked out meekly. She really didn't want to talk to this guy, he was creepy-

(And hot.)

-and he seemed sorta dangerous-

(And hot.)

-And he was an UCHIHA. She didn't mess with them anymore. She saw what they can do.

(It's not pretty. No not you Itachi, what the Uchiha's can do. You're beautiful.)

_FYI_. Flattery will get you _no where_.

"Good, to hear. My day…well let's just say it's gotten better since you're here." Itachi gave Sakura a wink and sauntered back over to his desk. Sakura gawked and then turned to the side to talk to Ino who was openly staring.

Staring at Itachi's butt that is.

"Ino. You're drooling."

"He's so hoooot." The blonde drawled out. Sakura sighed.

"Really, your shirt is starting to get wet."

"I could just eat him up…"

"It's pooling on the table!"

"I would so HIT THAT!" Ino yelled. Her sudden epiphany caused her to knock her chair over and send all their books to the ground. Sakura stared at the girl with the drool stained shirt and crossed her arms.

"Get that. Now." Sakura ordered.

She wasn't in the mood for a drool covered girl to knock her books off her desk in a sudden declaring of wanting to 'hit that'.

Not if she didn't get to first.

(I mean, the guy was SEXY!)

Ino, the frightened little thing she was, quickly bent down and picked up all of Sakura's books, placing them on the non-covered drool side of the table. Without meeting Sakura's fury filled eyes she picked up her own chair and sat down in it. With the knowledge that the crazy blonde was now calmed, Sakura sat back down in her seat and patted Ino's head.

"Good job Ino." Sakura praised, grinning like mad. The blonde snarled and tried to bite Sakura's hand, which quickly pulled back. Sakura glared at Ino and then faced the front of the class room. Itachi then began his lecture on the Middle Ages English. Which was very boring. Who wants to hear about some crazy twit who pulled a sword of a rock?

Not her.

Then she learned that the twit's best friend was in love with his wife! It was like some cheap soap opera she could have made in her backyard with a video recorder. So the twit's best friend (let's call him dope) realizes he's in love with the king's (the twit's) wife and leaves on some journey, never to return again. Sad really.

Would she really be able to do something like that for her best friend?

Sakura then turned to look at Ino, who was writing down notes when her pencil broke and she looked over to Sakura.

"FOREHEAD! Can…I borrow a pencil?" Ino asked with puppy eyes. Sakura rolled her eyes but gave her a pencil none the less.

The answer…

_Yes._

**OoO**

**HELLO! Hoped you all liked this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Sorry I can't talk anymore I'm late!**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**RainingSprinklesDownMyThroat: Yes! I wanted Sakura to be able to have a crappy life, though at school she's like the queen bee. Thanks for reviewing! ^^**

**ChibiNinjaGirl: Oh…well manga is manga! And all manga is good! (Well most of it…) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Hunny-senpai: You shall see very soon...Thanks for reviewing! ^^**

**ChinaDollMaiden: Don't worry, in the end its DeiSaku. XD Thanks for reviewing!**

**Dark-Reader-Dude: …are you making fun of my (AWESOME) vocabulary? I say it again, MEANIE.**

**(And YES! It shall count! *insert evil laugh* Thanks for reviewing, glad you like it…)**

**Reicheru-chan2: Really? I'm a big SasuSaku fan too! This is a fic I'm writing for someone, it's really fun to write though! Thanks for the suggestion; I'll keep it in mind! ^^ Glad you like it, thanks for reviewing!**

**Xxbochixx: Don't worry, happy endings are a must. Lol, thanks! Glad you like it! **

**MAKAY!!!!! THAT'S ALL THE REVIEWS FOR TODAY!!!! THANKS FOR READING…Oh…**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW!!! XD**

~_cutelittleuchihagurl_


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N) OHHHHHH, It's been a while. Too long of a while. WAY TOO LONG OF A WHILE.**

**Okay…yeah. Don't ask me what has me all amped to get writing again, I couldn't tell you.**

**I think it was thinking of you guys…I looked back on here and saw all the hits and all the reviews and I was all…**

**"OMG I MUST UPDATE! THIS PEOPLE AS SO FREAKING NICE!"**

**So, I'm updating. I love you all. So much.**

**Enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I so don't own Naruto son! (The "son" is in honor of one of my reviewers. )

**ART**

**IS**

**A**

**BANG**

Chapter 7:

"It's the circle of life…"

_Oh. My. GAWD. Not again._

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. WHY? WHY DID HER BROTHER HAVE TO WATCH THIS AGAIN!

_Simba was a bitch. Almost more of one than Sasuke. _

**But that's not possible.**

"Sho, Sho, Sho, Sho, Sho. Why?" Sakura stared at her little baby brother, "Why must we watch this AGAIN, this is the 7th time."

Sho stared stared Sakura. Then giggled. Then patted her knee and continued to giggle at the television.

Mufasa had just been knocked off a cliff and fallen into a stampede of buffalo.

**The sadistic little brat.**

How she loved him.

**OoO**

"Class, class, class," Deidara started, "how many times must I tell you? KEEP YOUR GRUBBY PAWS OFF MY CHALK." He continued to glare at the class and Sakura giggled in the background.

_That was HIS chalk, damnit! HIS! _

Sakura laughed and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I think you should take a chill-pill and look in your shirt pocket." She winked at him and pulled out two sticks of white chalk. Deidara stared. Oh. Oh. OH.

**Whoops.**

"Sorry class." He turned away from the class with a blush on his cheeks. Then he turned back around with a new fury in his eyes. "But it's YOUR fault in the first place that I blamed you! If you all didn't act so innocent all the time…" He ended his bantering with a mumble and the class just sweat-dropped. What the Hell was wrong with him today?

Sakura smiled "What he means to say is 'I'm so sorry for being a meanie-head, I apologize, you all did nothing wrong and I blew up for no reason. I'm a jerk.'" She flipped her hair and strutted back her desk playfully.

Deidara watched the lovely sight till she was back at her desk. Yay.

"Umm, yeah, get back to your collages class." He instructed them and then walked back over to Sakura and smiled.

"What do you think gives you the right to call me a jerk, huh?" He flicked her shoulder and she smirked.

"When you started acting like one."

"Ah, so that's how it is then?"

"Yeah, that's how it is."

Deidara stared at her smiling face for a bit before frowning, and shoving a hand through his thick blonde hair that he had decided to let down today.

"Hey, I need to speak to you after classes are over, okay? Alone." He spoke calmly and seriously and Sakura could only nod.

"Okay. I'll be here."

**OoO**

**OKAAAAAAY, yeah totally short, but I just wanted to update this and get the feeling for it again.**

**And its working pretty well.**

**Ummmmm no review responses this time, because its been soooo long and stuffs…**

**Thank you for reading this everyone and everyone who's been sticking through with me, I know I'm a difficult authoress cause I take such a long time to update, and I won't disappear on you guys again, at least not until this story is COMPLETE.**

**Soooo um, yeah. REVIEW PLEASE! Tell me what you like, what you dislike….everything.**

**Till next time!**

_littleuchihagurl~_


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N) 'Ello my little doves! Miss me?**

**I missed you guys. 3 3 3**

**Soooo, I have a pretty interesting chapter for you guys. So I won't ramble. **

**ON WITH IT!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, it would be a Shojo manga. ;D**

**Art**

**Is**

**A**

**Bang**

**Chapter 8:**

Tap. Tap. Tap. Ta-SNAP!

**Damn. **

Sakura had broken yet another pencil on her desk.

_Cheap, wooden...things! _

She was nervous, Deidara had told her to meet him after classes were over...he wanted to talk to her...and she wouldn't have had a problem with it if he hadn't added the "alone". No, that just made her all jumpy and paranoid.

_Not that she liked the man, no way. _

_No, no, no, nooooooooo-_

Cause he's her teacher! And older than her! And has a kid! Not to mention the dead wife laying six-feet under somewhere!

_Weeeeell, at least he's sing-_

_AH! NO! BAD THOUGHTS! THOUGHTS! _

"Sakura...are you okay?" Ino asked with a raised eyebrow, holding a can of hairspray. The nozel was directed in Sakura's direction...

"Ino, put the hairspray DOWN, and back off..."

She whined, but put the can down none-the-less and crossed her arms, eyeing the pink-haired beauty. "Sooo, Saki, what's your damage? You look...you look...high."

Sakura's eyebrows shot up, then glowered in a glare.

"Yes, Ino. I'm high, and I love it. I smoked weed right in front of you in the girl's bathroom and you didn't even...NOTICE." Sakura smacked her hand down on her wooden desk and sighed. She lean then backed and reached down to get another pencil out of her bag, ignoring the gaping blonde and various appreciative looks from the creepy goth guy in the back of the room.

**No, not that one, the one with the nose-ring. Yeah, him. **

**"**So wait? You're a ninja?" Ino's eyes went wide and she slapped her hand over her mouth and pointed at Sakura like an alien.

Sakura sighed. "Ino, somewhere, somehow, I'm sure I am."

OoO

IN THE FOREST OF DEATH

"Daaaamn, Sakura, you're so annoying, can't you just shut the Hell up for 5 minutes?" Ninja Sasuke yelled at the little, pink-haired ninja. She just got hearts in her eyes and drooled.

"KYAAAA! OH, I LOVE YOU, CAN I BEAR YOUR CHILDREN?" Ninja Sakura asked.

Ninja Sasuke's brow went up. "If you can live through the Chunin Exams, me leaving your and Narutard's asses, and shacking up with a homosexual who only wants me for my body only to come back to try and destroy Konoha for vengence over my family's death, then yes, Sakura, you may bear my children." Ninja Sasuke then walked off to find Ninja Naruto, who was off somewhere taking a piss, and taking way too long.

"O. M. G. Like I love that guy." Ninja Sakura stated to no-one in particular.

OoO

"Saaaaaaaaaakura! I TOLD YOU TO NEVER GET HIGH WITHOUT ME!" Ino screached and squaked a couple of times, and Sakura thanked gawd that Itachi wasn't in the classroom yet. Ino finally finished her rant with a "DAMNIT SAKURA!" and sat back in her chair looking miffed.

_Snicker._

_Snort. _

_Snicker-Snicker. _

_Giggle. _

_Laugh. _

**FULL OUT LAUGHING SOME ASS OFF.**

Sakura turned around and glared at Sasuke and his "gang", no doubt laughing at her blonde companion and the fact that she was now pointing out the best people in the room to buy drugs from. Oh, the irony.

Sasuke-**Bitch** just couldn't help himself.

He smirked and licked his lips at her, eyeing her body in a not-so-innocent-way. Giving Sakura his sexy "Come hither" look, he leaned back in his chair and continued to shoot Sakura glances that would make her daddy beat him up-side the head.

If he wasn't over-seas...THAT NO GOOD FATHER OF HER'S!

**OoO**

Somewhere in an office room...

"And so, as you can see from this chart, we are quite eligible to endorse your product, in fact we would be the best."

Mr. Haruno knew he was going to win these people over, he's got the smile, the professional looks and a big wad of cash he could flash if things got ugly. Oh yeah, he was so gonna-

**ACHOO! **

Snot now covered the President of Flu-Away Inc, a multi-billion dollar company.

_Oh gawd. _

**OoO**

"You know, Sasuke, that might actually work if you were actually the "Hot One" in this room, but now that your big brother is here...that makes you "Number Two", and therefore, lowering your hotness level."

**Oh**.** Itachi**. **Perfect timing**.

He walked over to Sakura's desk and gave her a little wink and thumbs-up.

"Thanks...that was getting...un-dignified." Sakura thankek him and chuckles spread through-out the classroom. Sasuke glared his death-glare-of-doom-and-destruction-to-any-that-crosses-his-path-and-pisses-him-off.

Hmmph. Man-**Bitch**.

"Oh! Oh!" Ino raised her hand and bounced up and down in her seat. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

Oh my GOD, not the blonde one again...

Itachi, being the _saint_ that he was, pointed at her anyway.

"Yes, Ino?"

"Have you ever gotten high?"

The sound of a hand smacking a forehead echoed through-out the school building.

**OoO**

Sakura had been standing outside of Deidara's classroom door for a long while. Earlier this morning she had stood in front of this same door and had not felt this same fear that she was feeling now. What did Deidara have to say to her that was so important as to have to say it alone? She studied the familair wood ridges that were permanantly worn into the over-used door to the art-room. Could she find the strength to face him? Maybe agreeing to come see hm alone was a bad idea...

Just as Sakura turned to leave, the door opened and a deep, musical voice flowed out,

"Sakura? Where are you going?" Deidara blinked and held the door open, staring at the young female. Sakura turned back around and faced the man that she. Did. Not. Like. At all.

He was just a friend...

...a friend that she would like to take to the movies someday.

Maybe a Comedy...or Romance...hmm...Romedancy.

She broke herself out of those thoughts before answering her no-less-than-gorgeous art teacher,

"Ah, umm, no where. So, you wanted to talk to me...?" Sakura cursed herself for sounding so childish, she was talking to a MAN. A MAN, DAMNIT!

"Yes, yes, come inside, please." Deidara ushered Sakura into his classroom and shut the door, which automatically clicked and locked behind them. Sakura tried to swallow the thick lump that seemed to permanantly rest in her throat and placed her green tote bag on a nearby desk. She then turned and looked at Deidara expectantly. When he remained silent, she cleared her throat and spoke,

"Soooo, what is it you wanted to speak to me about?"

**An awkward silence was issued.**

"Well," Deidara started. "How exactly...do you feel about kids, Sakura, Mrs. Haruno?" He ended, seeming awkward and out of his territory.

Sakura, being surprised at his question, tilted her head and answered in a perky voice that 'While children are hard to take care of, she loves them.'. Deidara seemed pleased at her answer.

"Ah...well...how do I ask this," He placed a hand behind his head and paced back and forth before stopping and staring at Sakura with a determined look in his eyes, "Wanna go on a date with me?"

**OoO**

**YES, that's right, I'm evil. I'm stopping it there! **

**Why?**

**Cause I'm the Queen of Cliffhangers. Ask the reviewers of my other story. They'll tell ya.**

**Sooooo, how'd you all like it? It was a bit short, but I wanted a nice cliffy. :3**

**OHHHHH, I love you guys that reviewed. You make me so happy. **

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Sakura-wolfgir****l- I'm glad it's apple juice in a good way! :D Thankies for reviewing! **

**SweetScarlett97****- Interesting Indeed, thanks for reviewing! **

**.life345**- Haha, I like Sho too! Well, I can imagine that without all the ninja crap, Deidara would be a sweetheart. :) Thankies for reviewing!

konnichiha yoshi-chan- Glad you like it! Thank you!

**ChibiNinjaGirl**- I'm happy you like it so much, that makes me a happy author! Thanks for reviewing! :)

**Sunshine Uchiha**- Ah, then I really must have killed you with this one! Thanks for reviewing!

**SeniorReady2010**- Thank you so much, I'm really glad you enjoy it. :D

**ChinaDollMaiden**- Oh, yeah I know. Real life issues just always catch up on me...and Sho is a sadistic little thing, isn't he? I love it! Haha, thanks for reviewing! :)

**blackshadow878**- Haha, indeed, thankies for reviewing!

Pilpols- Kept going, and yes! ALONE! Thanks for reviewing!

**AutiLovesPeet**- Haha, me too! I missed this...thanks for reviewing! :D

**LilyVampire**- Ahh, you keep your mind out of the gutter, you! x3 Nothing dirty I assure you...I could have made them splash some paint on each other I suppose...haha, thanks for reviewing!

**Sasori's favorite puppet**- I love it tooooo! Thankies for reviewing!

**WELL, that's the end of reviews! Thanks for reading and all you reviewers!**

**R&R**

_cutelittleuchihagurl~_


End file.
